Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns ~Angel Simulator~
Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns (プリティーカントリー: ３つ街の魔法の生活 ~エンジェル・シミュレーター~ Puritī Kantorī: Mitsu Machi no Mahō no Seikatsu ~Enjeru Shimyūrētā~, known as Pretty Country: Aiko TV Show ~Super Love Simulator~ in North America or Pretty Country: Aiko ~Universe Idol Life~ in Europe) is the first game in Pretty Country franchise for Nintendo 3DS. Illustrated by Tinkle (or Tinkerbell), also the illustrator of Japanese Light Novel Ro-Kyu-Bu!. This game is based on Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns with slightly different graphic styles. Time passes as it does in the real world. For example, if the game is played during December, it will be winter. It is an advanced version to Angel PreCountry GO that released for Nintendo DS in 2011, like how Magical Life of Three Towns is the remake of Angelic Days. During development, the working title was Angel PreCountry GO Deluxe. 'Plot' The game begins with a young boy or girl riding on train to Parijuku with Mrs. Shijimi Honoka. A fairy will appear, rather annoyed, and remind you of your promise. In order to learn what this promise is, you must obey Lilou's prompting to visit the Goddess' Heaven to find out why the city is in trouble. When you fly to Angel Goddess' Heaven using Mr. Aizawa's plane, you learn that the Angel Goddess Frozen Stone has broken and that the power of nature is fading from city. To restore the power of nature and fix the Heaven's stone, you will need to find 6 Magical Crystals guarded by the Small Mystic Fairies: Eloise' White Crystal of Snow, Kaori's Purple Crystal of Fragrance, Aono's Blue Crystal of Water, Yue's Yellow Crystal of Illusion, Midori's Green Crystal of Leaf, and Sugar's Pink Crystal of Love. Each of the crystal has individual magic spells that will restore crucial aspects of the city. Once you do that and gain the Job Degree title of Great Owner (Male) or Songstress Idol '(Female), the six crystals are spelled in unison to summon Angel Goddess' husband Angel God, who restores the power of nature to Parijuku City. The default male name is Joshua (Jun in Japanese) and the default female name is Lizzie (Reiko in Japanese). 'Features This game fixed major bugs and glitches present in early version of Angel PreCountry GO and added some new features: *The player can change own character's hairstyle and color, eye shape + color, skin, head accessories, and outfit. As an increase to Angel PreCountry GO where players can only change the character's head accessories and outfit. *No marriage system due to child characters, but befriending still exists. *There are 5 stories that finishes after they defeat villains in battle. *Using StreetPass connection, it is possible to visit friends' towns online. *House exteriors can now be customized to reflect various styles. *Certain pieces of furniture can be placed onto walls. *The player can communicate with another player if they are in a different town. *The player can now go to swim in the ocean and dive for coral and deep sea creatures, a new type of collectible. *Idol characters are now much more interactive. They will chase the player to talk to them, challenge them to fishing or other matches, come to their house for a chat, and even going to other towns. *The entire soundtrack stay the same. Gameplay Gameplay is very similar to that of Angel PreCountry GO. However, the goals in mind are different to fit with Angel Simulator's plot. For Male players, they can do jobs as Shop Owner, for Female players, they are tasked to become a great idol and reach the top. 'Characters' 'First Generation' 'Second Generation' 'Third Generation' 'Fourth Generation' 'Fifth Generation' 'Season 4 Second Half' 'Love Interests' Characters not listed above available at the beginning of game. 'Boss' #Yūrei (Stage 1) #Serena Tōdō (Stage 2) #Mero-Mero Evil Trio - Ibuki (Stage 3) #Mero-Mero Evil Trio - Kurihara siblings (Stage 4) #Angel Devil (Stage 5;final boss) 'Player Character Dialogue' When you start a new game while riding a train, Honoka Shijimi will ask you a series of questions. Select a character. *Male *Female *I don't really know = Random "Hello there! It's so very nice to meet you!" "Welcome to the land of Universe, Parijuku!" "My name is Angel Goddess. However, everyone just calls me by real name, Angel Kohinata." "Before I have a work, is this your first daily life?" "This city is widely inhabited by people of all ages." "We humans of Parijuku are very polite, civilized, and friendly." "At times the magical angels play together, and at other times they work together." "The magical angels use their magical wands to battle." "What do I do? I conduct reasearch so that we may learn more about magical angels." "Now, why don't you tell me something about yourself?" "What is your name?" (Enter a 10-character name or less, no two-words space!) "OK... so you're ____?" * Yes! * No (If the player selects "No", Angel Goddess will said: "What your name might be?" Select "No" again Angel Goddess will pick the character a random name.) "All right, Player, we are about to arrive." "Your very own tale of magical daily life is about to begin." "On your day, you will meet numerous of residents." "I'm sure that along the way you will discover new things, perhaps even about something for become friends." "Oh, we are almost arrived." Train speaker: "Next stop, Parijuku!" (Arriving in town...) "Hello, residents! Please greet our new resident, ____!" "Now anything has been done, I am leaving you. Goodbye!" (The player goes to Paniverse Elementary School, greeted by a woman in blue hair.) ???: "Hello, welcome to Parijuku! A blend of Paris and Harajuku, what a unique name!" "We are in Paniverse Elementary School, where the magical practitioner and sports trainers study." "I'm really happy to see you here! But, wait... you should be ____, right?" "Now... what can I do? Introducing myself, huh? Oh yes." "My name is Holly Tevez." (Shijimi Honoka in Japanese version) "I am the mother of Kirsten Tevez. Since everyone in Parijuku has gone for studies, many people feel so lonely... I wish my daughter could come back and meet me..." (Shijimi Kanon in Japanese version) "But that's okay, I'm actually not crying, I'm happy!" "So, alright, our conversations have done. If you need more help, just talk to me. Finish? Now... goodbye!" 'Trivia' *Unlike the anime adaption, Mio and Rui switched debut appearances. Rui appears at the beginning of game while Mio appears in later. *Unlike in anime, Aiko now has the ability to make voice. *This was the last game in Maiyumeno Academy's Pretty Country franchise to be titled under Pretty Country name. Category:Games